Winner Takes All
by Whalefox
Summary: Mikasa has a gift for Eren but gets called out by Annie. They decide to have a special contest to see who's better suited for him. Rated M for a reason. MikasaxAnnie.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Attack on Titan. Hajime Isayama does.

**A.N: **Sorry about this one, but I really wanted to write the ending. This is my first yuri fic, so I apologize for the smut scene. It doesn't really help trying to write two characters who aren't very dialogue-based, and one of whom I can't stand. But I wanted to write this. If you have any suggestions to better it, please, please, please let me know! Otherwise enjoy the story, and I apologize for the smut once again, as a guy I can only base what feels good based on what I've heard and been told. Also there's not that many good...ahem...references...at least that I can find. So the stuff that happens in here is based on those. So again, suggestions appreciated, and enjoy it please.

**Winner Takes All**

Mikasa walked into the boy's cabin. For some reason the girls had the day off of training while the boys were doing a practice exercise in the forest. She walked over to Eren's bed. She took out the small box of chocolate that she had scraped enough money together to buy for Eren. She tucked it underneath his covers.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Mikasa jolted back in surprise. Only one person could sneak up on her like that.

"What do you want Annie?"

Annie walked over to Mikasa and looked at the odd lump under Eren's covers.

"What's that? A gift for Eren?"

Mikasa glared at the blonde girl. "What is it to you? We're friends."

Annie smirked, "Any gifts for Armin then?"

Annie savored the glare from Mikasa.

"Just as I thought, you do like Eren. Too bad he doesn't like you."

Mikasa's glare intensified, "Like you would know who Eren likes."

"I do because he likes me. I figured it would be obvious to a genius like you."

"Why would he like you? You're anti-social, rude, a loner and to top it off, you're not all that pretty. Eren has some taste in his women."

Annie scoffed, "I'm not pretty? This coming from Ms. Macho. You say Eren has taste in women, then why would he go out with a woman who is manlier than half of the guys here?"

"Eagle nose."

"Man body."

Mikasa walked up in front of Annie. She glared the other girl down. "You know nothing about Eren. He wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole."

Annie scoffed at the raven-haired girl's comment. "He would worship the ground I walk on if I let him. And it's not like you could satisfy him in bed anyway."

Mikasa was taken aback at the statement.

"Excuse me? How would you know if I could satisfy him in bed? I bet you couldn't."

"Oh, you bet? Fine, let's find out who has the better moves then."

Mikasa glared at her rival.

"How?"

Annie slammed her lips against Mikasa and sent her backwards onto Eren's bed.

Mikasa was shocked but refused to show it. If this was how that girl was going to try to scare her off Eren, she would show her that she wouldn't scare easily.

Mikasa grabbed Annie's collar and flipped her so that she was up against the wall and Mikasa slammed her mouth against the blonde's. They continued making out until Mikasa slid off Annie's jacket unbuttoned her shirt.

"Oh, is that where you were planning on going?"

Annie smirked and slid off Mikasa's jacket and lifted her shirt over her head. She laughed.

"See, what guy would want a girl with those abs, seriously?"

Mikasa's answer was in the form of her unlatching Annie's bra and biting her nipple.

"Ah, that was unfair."

Mikasa bit harder and let go.

"If you're that worried about something that trivial, you won't last ten seconds against Eren."

Annie glared at Mikasa before locking lips with her. She massaged Mikasa's lips with her tongue, causing the other girl to gasp, allowing Annie to place her tongue into her mouth. As the two girls allowed their tongues to be dance partners doing the tango, Annie took advantage of the situation and unhooked Mikasa's bra. She placed on hand behind Mikasa's head and allowed her other free hand to grasp at her rival's now free breast. She pulled back once she felt them.

"For the love of Wall Sina, you're harder than he'd ever be. Is there anything on you that isn't muscle?"

Mikasa was not going to keep letting Annie set the pace with her insults. So as any sane person would do, she slipped her hand into Annie's pants as she slammed her mouth back into her's.

* * *

Annie was uncomfortable. This girl, who she hated as much as humanly possible, had her hand in her pants, poorly rubbing along her womanhood. She moaned as Mikasa rubbed up against her clit. She decided that Mikasa had set the pace for too long.

Annie pushed Mikasa off of her and onto the bed. She straddled the raven haired girl and leaned over so that they could continue their make-out session. She then reached down and unbuttoned Mikasa's and her's pants and started to grind up against Mikasa. After about five minutes, Annie sat up again.

"Seriously, with your body, I feel like I'm doing this with a man."

Mikasa pushed Annie off of her and slid off her pants and then climbed over Annie and yanked down her pants along with her undergarments.

"I'll show you Eren would rather be with me, you blonde bitch."

Mikasa then proceeded to shove her face into Annie's special place.

Annie groaned as she felt Mikasa's, much to the blonde's chagrin, talented tongue play with her clit. And then she gasped as she felt the meaty muscle enter her.

Mikasa lifted her head up and smirked.

"Is that all it takes for you? Geez, Eren wouldn't have a chance to have fun with you."

It was Annie's turn to glare at the rival girl. She pushed off Mikasa and climbed over her.

"I'll show you something he could have fun with."

* * *

Annie flipped so that the two girls were facing the others' budding flowers. She then returned the favor of Mikasa's make-out session with her womanhood in full.

Mikasa wouldn't give into the pleasure she was feeling. She continued from where she left off. She had her tongue reenter Annie's slit and started massaging the inner walls of the blonde girl.

Annie figured that she had played with her tongue enough. It was time to up the ante. Unfortunately, Mikasa had about the same idea at the same time.

They both let out a loud moan when the other girl slipped a finger into the other one. Even more unfortunate for Annie, was that Mikasa seemed to have a great talent in finding other's weak spots, including sexual ones. Annie screamed in pleasure as Mikasa poked her G-spot. Mikasa smirked, she knew what to do.

* * *

Annie had finally managed to get her hands, while technically finger onto Mikasa's G-spot; however, the other girl had not decided to play fair. She couldn't contain her gasps and moans while the other girl had slipped in another finger, and along with her inner-finger massage, Mikasa had restarted her tongue massage on the blonde's clit as well. Annie couldn't handle it. She decided to step it up a bit.

Mikasa gasped as she felt two more intruding fingers enter her and rub up against her special spot. Luckily for her she had managed to continue her ministrations whereas Annie didn't seem able to focus on more than what she was doing. So what was Mikasa to do? She slid in another finger. She smiled when she heard the moan from the blonde soldier-in-training.

Annie couldn't let Mikasa win this. She slid off of Mikasa's fingers and removed hers from Mikasa. She then pushed Mikasa onto the bed and began to grind against her and locked lips with her.

Mikasa wouldn't have this. She flipped Annie over, so that she was on top of the blonde girl. She continued with the grinding of their clitorises together and shoved her tongue right back into Annie's mouth.

"Eren, aren't you coming to the cafeteria with us?" Armin looked over at his childhood best friend.

"I would, but Mikasa told me that I need to check my bed when I get back. I'll swing by once I check it out."

"Got it. See you soon."

"Mmm."

"Nnn...yeah..."

"Yes."

"More. More..."

The two girls were approaching their climaxes. They continued grinding furiously against each other and only broke their kisses to let out gasp of pleasure.

With on final simultaneous grinding movement, both of the girls came and shouted out the name that was on both of their minds, the name of who started this fight.

"EREN!"

* * *

"What the hell?"

The two girls shot up and tried covering themselves with the bed sheets, which caused the box of chocolates to fall off of Eren's bed.

Eren couldn't help but stare at them. He had heard moaning before he entered the bunker, but he never would have thought he would have to naked girls grinding up against each other, making out and then shouting out his name when they came.

"Eren, we can explain."

Eren looked up and had to look down again.

"Just go please."

"Eren..."

"Go! Tell them I'll be late for dinner!"

"Eren..."

"Go!"

The two girls got dressed and walked past a shaking Eren, whose breathing they noticed was rapid. Did they really make him that mad? They figured it would be better if they let him cool off a bit before telling him what had happened.

Eren looked at the door once the girls had left. He walked over to it and locked it. God dammit, that was hot. If he didn't take care of himself now, it would become a problem later. And better now, while the memory was fresh.


End file.
